SJPC02 / Transcript
Magenta was beginning to make her way back home; after her first fight, she was easily tired from the effort she had put in, even if just a little. That's when she realized that Gemma was nowhere in sight! But what if she needed to tell her family the truth? Only time, and permission, could tell. After finishing her walk back to the house, she stopped and tried to find Gemma. "Gemma? Where'd you go?" she shouted with fear. Where could have the little creature went? She began to check her backpack with the thought maybe she hid in there. "She could be anywhere in here," she thought to herself. No success. All that meant now was to head into the house, and to her room, so she could relax from what had happened moments earlier. Reed was already in the house as she walked in, and greeted her. "Hey, Magenta," he called to her. All Magenta gestured was a wave of hello, and then around the corner to her room...very sluggishly. Once she arrived, she dropped her backpack to the ground, not realizing that she had put her Shining Jewel in there earlier until now. She quickly transitioned into a panicking state. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! The Shining Jewel! I broke it! I know I did!" she ran back and forth, shouting to herself. She immediately dug into her backpack, only to find that the Shining Jewel was seemingly untouched. She sighed in relief. "Could you be more careful next time?" Gemma's voice was heard. Magenta looked around. She couldn't find Gemma earlier, so where was she? That's when she popped out of the lunch bag. "I'm in here," she whispered to Magenta, who jumped in surprise. "Don't scare me like that! I had to search through all of my belongings just to find you!" she admitted in a freaked out manner. While the two were speaking, Reed heard the commotion. His only thought was, "Magenta, you can be very peculiar." ('''OPENING:' Showtime! Shining Jewels Pretty Cure)'' Dawn fell into dusk as the Akari family parents, Carnation and Jasper, were preparing to wash some clothes, and Magenta's backpack along with it. Magenta suddenly barged in with a sudden outburst with it. "Where's my backpack?!" she shouted. She spotted it immediately, and took it with her back to her room. "Thank you!" "Why doesn't she want her backpack cleaned?" Jasper spoke up after Magenta left. "Jasper, she probably has some school work to pull out of it before we wash it," Carnation started. "Didn't you check it?" Jasper shook his head. "She has to take responsibility one of these days, and it should start now." "She is 13, so I guess you have a point..." Magenta ran back into the room with her backpack, now empty. "See? She did have to clean it out," Carnation pointed. Magenta handed her backpack over, nodded, and left again. In her hand was her Shining Jewel. "They shouldn't know about this, I guess," she told herself, with a teardrop that fell from her face. Gemma was in Magenta's room, peeking out the door and seeing this. "I wish she could tell them. No one would be sad in the end." In the sky, four more jewels appeared, in the gemstones of crystal, emerald, amber, and opal. Magenta and Gemma were both overlooking it, with the former being shocked. "Gemma... Are those Shining Jewels?" she slowly asked. "Yes, they are. And it's your job to find the remaining Cures," Gemma explained. "It's the only hope to defeat Lost, remember?" She attempted to speak another word, but was caught off guard by a silhouette standing in the distance, in what appeared to be a girl. Magenta was now even more shocked, but because of Gemma's reaction. "What's-" She was cut off by seeing the silhouette. "-that?!" The figure simply replied, "Find me. Please find me!" "Why?" "You will learn soon enough." The figure walked up to both of them, revealed to have beautiful gray hair tied into a ponytail. "But first, I shall give a clue to you." She grabbed the crystal jewel which had pushed toward her, as if by a gravitational force. Magenta jumped out of her bed with a surprised face. "The second Pretty Cure!" She looked around to realize she was in her room. "Am I dreaming?" She slowly stepped out of bed to ask Gemma, who was resting underneath, about it. "Gemma! The second Pretty Cure has been found!" she yelled at her. As if expected, Gemma grabbed her bag and pulled the same four jewels out. "Actually, you're the only one so far." "That's a joke!" Magenta argued. "Some girl with a gray ponytail is the second Cure! She took a white jewel!" "When?" "Yesterday? Today? Or did I sleep a majority of what would've been today?" "You're confusing me..." Gemma's eyes were now dizzy spirals. "So it was a dream... It can't be!" Magenta realized as she headed back into bed. "Who is the second Pretty Cure, then?" The next day, at the Mitsukesa Public Academy, a similar girl with the same ponytail entered the building, and seemed to not pay attention to anything. "It's okay. Don't worry about any of that," she told herself. She was suddenly stopped in the hallway by a girl with short brown hair. "Hey! Linux!" the latter shouted. "Good morning~!" Linux responded with a simple wave. "Hennessy, I know, good morning," she spoke with a calm but annoyed tone. "Just let me go to class please." Hennessy did so. "All right, so have a great day, girl!" The second person Linux came across was a taller girl with long blue hair. Neither of them said anything, but Linux simply waved to her like earlier. "Excuse me?" the girl finally said. "Good...morning?" Linux stood in fear. "But, you're the student council president, so shouldn't you be a little nicer?" she asked the girl. A teacher stepped out of her room. "Linux! Pablonator! Both of you need to head to class now!" she yelled at them. Linux slowly creeped away. "So, see you in a minute?" she shyly said. "Of course. She won't reply," she thought to herself. "And I can't always control how nice I am!" Pablonator yelled to Linux. She blushed after making the remark. "Or maybe I am controlling that." She followed Linux shortly afterwards. Hennessy saw the commotion, and decided to approach both of them. "W-Wait!" she tried to yell to the two, but Linux was already too far. "Or not." She headed to her class in the other direction when stopped by a voice. "What?" a harsh voice was heard from behind. This stopped her movement. "No, please. I was hoping for Linux." "For Linux to what?" "To see me for just a moment. Besides, she wasn't the only one I wanted to see." Hennessy turned around to discover that she had still caught the attention of Pablonator. "Oh. Hi." "Is that it? Hi? You can't be serious," Pablonator thought to herself. "I have no time to deal with you. Good day." She walked back to her class, leaving Hennessy frozen. "W-Wait! Pablonator!" After school, Magenta spied from behind a tree, with Gemma behind her. "What are you doing? Are you going to even find that girl?" Gemma asked. "She was probably just a fragment in your mind and may not be real!" As she spoke, Linux walked out and sat on a bench. Magenta immediately jumped up and ran to meet her. "That's her!" After struggling through the students, she finally made her way to sit by Linux. "Hello!" Magenta greeted with a wide smile. Linux proceeded to wave. "Hello." "I'm Magenta, from the Grand Hope Academy!" "So you're from a different school, I see. Your outfit did give that inference anyways." "Oh, that's fine!" "Well, I'm Linux, and I attend this school, the Mitsukesa Public Academy." "So what are you planning after school? I'd love to be friends with you, that's why!" "That may make it hard to communicate, but I don't see why we can't be friends. I don't o much after school, besides relaxing at home. Anything you want to do?" "Maybe we can hang out around town! That's something that friends love to do!" "I guess so." Linux shrugged, and the two stood up from the bench, walking off. Behind the same tree, Gemma sighed. "Is that Linux girl really the one?" Her comment was heard by the pair, who looked back. "Gemma! What are you doing out here? It's not time yet!" Magenta complained as she rushed to pick her up. "Gemma? Who's that?" Linux asked behind Magenta. No one said anything after that and walked back on the path. Behind another tree, Spindle was watching the two girls, and spotted Gemma. "So that's them, I see," she thought. "As long as I can locate them, I can easily target them. And Cure Rose will not stop me this time!" "And that would have to be my favorite of all the jewelry in this store," Linux commented as she showed Magenta around a jewelry store, pointing toward a diamond necklace. "Crystals and diamonds always appeal to me, and I'm not sure why." Gemma started to sweat a bit when Linux mentioned the crystals. "So, how about you?" Linux asked Magenta. "Look around. This is my family's store, so they wouldn't mind friends visiting and buying jewelry." She let out a soft smile. Magenta took off, not knowing she had ran into and broke a necklace, trying to find the perfect piece. She saw a pink-colored ring that caught her attention. "That's a cute one!" she exclaimed. Linux walked over to her. "That is a Kunzite ring. It's cute, I must admit," Linux briefly explained. "But alas, most of the items cost high, due to being made out of real gold and real jewels. It's quite amazing, though, to see such beautiful, precious things like these, isn't it?" The two stopped, heading back in the other direction, when they came across the broken necklace. "No, this can't be happening, please no," Linux started whispering. "All of the jewelry in here is valuable. Very valuable!" A woman came bursting through the front entrance and immediately saw the two. She had on a cloak, oddly, and black shades to match. "Oh my! What has happened here?" she asked the two. "Oh, it's horrible! The items on sale in here are very valuable, and this one is broken!" Linux replied. "Please go find the owners and ask them-" She was cut off when the lady took off with it, seemingly to the owners' location. "Okay!" she yelled back to them. "I better not have to do that again," the lady mumbled to herself, taking off the cloak and shades to reveal herself as Spindle. "But finding broken items like these are a piece of cake! And one day hopefully literally. Whatever!" She took out her bag, set the necklace on the ground, and sprinkled the mist over it, turning it into a chain-hurling monster. People ran off screaming as the necklace monster was trying to tangle them up in its chains. "Not now," Gemma complained. "Magenta... It's about time. There's no consequence on revealing your true identity. Transform!" "Wait, really?!" Magenta anxiously asked. "Just do it!" Magenta reached into her backpack for her Shining Jewel and held it up in the air. "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Bathed in pink light, she quickly transformed into Cure Rose. Linux stared at the situation. "Magenta?" she wondered. "She transformed?" Rose went off to battle the monster, who simply shouted, "Ushina!" It looked in a different direction as soon as Rose reached the destination. "Blooming pink Cure Rose!" she introduced herself, making her final stance. She was quickly attacked by the monster, trapped in its chains. Linux and Gemma both gasped at this problem. "Magenta!" Linux yelled. "This evil fiend must give back my friend! And, you should please stop attacking this jewelry store. It's too valuable to be completely destroyed, and I don't want you attacking this Earth, either. Stop your evil deeds and please make peace!" After she finished, the crystal Shining Jewel emitted a strong glow, catching Linux's attention. Gemma jumped with shock. "It's reacting to Linux!" "That...jewel?!" Linux exclaimed as Gemma pulled out the jewel from her bag. "What does that mean?" "You're Cure Crystal, the second member of the team, and you'll be fighting alongside Cure Rose!" Gemma explained. "But I can't fight. I want to make peace, not destroy things on the risk of destroying what I wanted to protect." "You need to choose either peace or destruction. You're the current hope, Linux!" Linux stood for a minute. She wanted peace, but she risked destruction with both choices. Finally, she grabbed the jewel from Gemma, with a statement of, "Let's make peace." She held it up in the air, doing just as Magenta did, and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Her white dress appeared, followed by the wrap-around sleeves on her upper arms. She tapped her feet together and silver high heels formed. As her crystal bracelets formed around her wrists, her hair turned white and was re-tied into matching pigtails, held by crystal bands. Her eyes turned into the matching white color of her hair. Rose glanced over to see a transformed Linux standing in a serious position. "Linux!" she shouted to her. "Windy white Cure Crystal!" Linux suddenly announced, striking a pose. She was surprised by the statement. "Cure...Crystal? Me? This is real?" The monster took one of its chains and prepared to wrap it around Crystal, but she took off before it came close. "This is why I didn't want to do this," she sighed. Both Rose and Gemma were cheering on her. As chains were being tossed in Cure Crystal's direction, she gracefully avoided the many repeated attempts to put her into Rose's situation. The more she ran and dodged, the more tired she became. "Is there any good way to purify this thing?" she yelled with a very tired tone. The monster approached, preparing to defeat her. She screamed, and tried to get up, successfully doing so but quickly moving to another close area. "Press the jewel in the middle of your bow!" Rose advised. Crystal looked down, seeing the jewel, and pressed it. A white wand, with a matching cloud on top, appeared in front of her. She took grasp of it with little knowledge of how to use it. "Gemma! Help!" she requested, hoping that she could finally defeat the monster. "Shout 'Pretty Cure' and you will know the rest!" Gemma told Crystal, appearing from behind the monster with a very worried look. She did as so, unsure of what would happen. As she prepared, the cloud started to glow a tremendous amount of light. She spun the wand like a baton. "Pretty Cure! White Crystal Breeze!" Suddenly, winds hurtled into the monster, knocking it down into a jewelry cabinet. It vanished after the last wind hit, and the black mist disappeared with it. "Was that it? And what was this, well, thing?" Crystal questioned. "The Kira Charm Wand!" Rose and Gemma answered together. "It's your purification item, basically," Gemma continued. Spindle appeared in front of them, who looked like she would burst into flames. "You," she pointed to Crystal. "If you weren't born, I would've become victorious!" She left just after her remark was made. Rose and Crystal reverted back into their human forms. "You did it, Linux!" Magenta exclaimed as she hugged Linux. "You're a Pretty Cure now! We're going to form a team together, too! This is exciting!" "I'm just confused on how this is actually possible," Linux pondered. "Gemma?" Gemma poked out from Magenta's backpack. "I can explain! It's all to defeat the planet Lost, ruled by its evil ruler Taorena. The woman you saw earlier was one of her commanders, called Spindle. And the monster? That's an Ushina." The two girls stared, making no remark. "I'm going into too much depth for your attention span, aren't I?" Both of them nodded. "Then I'll explain later! That should work, right?" Linux smiled at Magenta. "Well, thanks. And I guess I'll stay as a Pretty Cure. It's the way to make peace, and-" She noticed the store was back to normal. "I thought this was the store that was destroyed," she commented. "And when an Ushina is defeated, everything destroyed becomes normal," Gemma finished. "There, now let's all relax until the next attack." They each headed to the direction of their home, while another silhouette stood in the distance. ('''ENDING:' Angel's Song)'' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure transcripts Category:Cure Alumi